


Beep pow boop

by Trxshking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Whole Mess, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Honestly just a huge shitpost, I only added chanbaek and xiuchen because their shit starts right away lol, Just a heads up ;), M/M, My humor is pretty dry though, Texting, There's more ships, but like I'm just going witg the flow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxshking/pseuds/Trxshking
Summary: The chatfic nobody wanted.





	Beep pow boop

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, another unnessecary chatfic. :D This is just gonna be one huge shitpost with dry humor, but enjoy your stay.
> 
> The users are pretty self explanatory, but in case y'all don't know, this is who is who.
> 
> Chanyeol: tragicyeol  
> Baekhyun: baektrayed  
> Jongdae: jongscREECH  
> Kyungsoo: kyungsoup  
> Junmyeon: ka-ching  
> Jonin: Jango  
> Yixing: Xing  
> Minseok: kms  
> Sehun: Ohfuck

**_[a sin a day keeps the assholes at bay]_ **

**_Kyungsoup:_ ** _Can someone buy me some food_

 **_JongscREECH:_ ** _I will if you'll disappear off the face of the earth after_

 _ **Kyungsoup:**_ _Who_ _hurt you_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _Don't play dumb_

 _ **Baektrayed:**_ _????_  
**_Baektrayed:_** _Is this_ _drama_ _I_ _smell_  
**_Baektrayed:_** _This early??_

 _**Kms** _ **_:_ ** _It's_ _5 pm_

 **_Xing:_ ** _When your initials go with your mood_

 ** _Ka-ching:_** _What is your point_

 **_Jango:_ ** _You forgot that baekhyun's time management is fucked_

 _**Ka-ching:** _ _Shit you rite_

 _ **Ohfuck:**_ _Okay but what are you talking about jongdae_

 ** _Kyungsoup:_** _Yes please enlighten me_ _because_ _last time_ _I_ _checked i was an angel_

 ** _Kms_** ** _:_** _Wdym_  
**_Kms_** _ **:**_ _You were never an angel_  
**_Kms_** ** _:_** _Not even when you were in your_ _mother's_ _womb_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _yoU THREW MY_ _CLOTHES_ AWAY

 ** _Kyungsoup:_** _They were ripped???_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _MY NEW CLOTHES_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _WDYM RIPPED, THEY WERE PERFECTLY FINE_

 ** _Kyungsoup:_** _Sorry_ _they just looked like trash to me_  
**_Kyungsoup:_** _I did nothing wrong_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _Im_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _Chanyeol_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _Where are you_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _I need you to back me up here_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _You've experienced the same thing_

 _ **Kyungsoup:**_ _If_ _I_ _did the same thing to chanyeol, then he deserved it_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _So you're saying_ _I_ _deserved it too???_

 ** _Kyungsoup:_** _I mean_  
**_Kyungsoup:_** _You're not wrong_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _the betRAYAL_

 ** _Jango:_** _Why are you so worked_ _up_ _anyway_  
**_Jango:_** _It's_ _just clothes_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _just clothes_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _JUST CLOTHES???_  
_**JongscREECH:**_ _THEY WERE EXPENSIVR ONES AND THE ONE DAY I DECIDED TO TREAT MYSELF LIKE THE KING I AM_

 _ **Baektrayed:**_ _That's_ _false right there_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _IT ALL GOES TO THE GARBAGE_

 _ **Ka-ching:**_ _Now the only left to go in the garbage is you_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _:0000_  
_**_JongscREECH:_**_ _YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE JUNMYEON_

 _ ** _Ka-ching:_**_ _I don't like you though_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _oH_  
_**JongscREECH:**_ _AND YOU ALSO THREW MY HAIR DYE!!!!_

 _ **Kyungsoup:**_ _You would've looked hideous_

 ** _Xing:_** _wait_  
**_Xing:_** _You were gonna dye your hair_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _Yeah :,(_  
**_JongscREECH:_** _But_ _now_ _none of y all will see me as a blonde_

 _ **Kms**_ _ **:**_ _We wouldn't be ready for such beauty_

 _ **JongscREECH:**_ _What_

 **_Kms_ ** **_:_ ** _What_

 ** _Baektrayed:_** _Stop flirting_  
_**Baektrayed:**_ _Where's chanyeol when you need him_

 ** _Kms_** _ **:**_ _How about you stop_ _being_ _needy for chanyeol and I'll stop_

 _**_**JongscREECH:** _ ** _ _I'm confused_

 ** _Kms_** ** _:_** _Stay that way asshole_

 ** _JongscREECH:_** _what diD I DO TO YOU NOW_

 ** _Tragicyeol:_** _Sorry_  
**_Tragicyeol:_** _I was eating pizza_

 _ **Ohfuck:**_ _Oh_  
_**Ohfuck:**_ _I didn't know baekhyun changed his name to pizza_

 ** _Baektrayed:_** _;)))_

 ** _Tragicyeol:_** _AHJSKSSK_  
_**Tragicyeol:**_ _WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS SEHUN_

 _ **Xing:**_ _Que_  
**_Xing:_** _I don't get it_

 ** _Ohfuck:_** _I don't believe you yixing_  
_**Ohfuck:**_ _I'm onto you_  
_**Ohfuck:**_ _I know you're not as innocent as you make yourself seem_  
**_Ohfuck:_** _And_ _I_ _will get to the bottom of this_

 _ **Ka-ching:**_ _Okay,_ _that's_ _enough_ _role-playing_ _as scooby doo_

 _**_**Kms** _ ** _ __****:** ** _ _ _Sehun doo is gonna take over soon_

_**Ohfuck:**_ _I_ _did not sign up for this slANDER_


End file.
